Paige-Rick Conflict
The conflict between Paige Michalchuk and Rick Murray began in Season 3 after Paige discovered that Rick was abusing her close friend Terri MacGregor later putting her into a coma and as a result, Terri spent months in a hospital, and had to transfer schools. When Rick came back to Degrassi Community School, Paige and Emma Nelson initiated a ribbon campaign so they can get Rick out of school but it turned into bullying. Conflict History Season 3 In Never Gonna Give You Up, Paige is happy for Terri that she has a boyfriend, though she does not know that Rick was abusing Terri until later on. In Don't Dream It's Over, Terri decides to take Rick back which makes Paige and the others upset since after what Rick did to Terri. Terri decides to bring Rick to their road trip. At the park, Paige tries to convince Terri that she should leave Rick. Terri says that Rick apologized for what he did. Paige says "Of course, that's what his kind does." Rick, happen to overheard, tells Paige that she no right to tell Terri of who should she hang out with. Paige calls Rick a psycho. Rick then runs off. Terri gets mad at Paige and Paige tells her that if she's such a bad friend, then she can go after Rick, which Terri does. Later, Paige starts to get worried that Terri hasn't come back yet so she and Spinner go and check. They find Terri on the ground and see Rick run off. They start to get worried as blood comes out of Terri's head and they call 911. After seeing Terri at the hospital, Paige and Spinner go to school. They see Rick in his mother's car and Spinner go to him and starts beating him. Paige tries to stop Spinner until Rick's mother stops him and tells him and Paige to leave her son alone. Paige and Spinner sit on a bench and Spinner starts crying saying that he's like Rick though Paige tells him that he's not. Season 4 In Mercy Street, Paige and her friends see Rick at school and Paige says "Someone tell me I'm hallucinating." Emma comes up and asks who Rick is. They explain to her that Rick is Terri's ex and that he used to beat her and put her into a coma. Emma states they should do something. However, Mr. Raditch states that Rick has the rights to attend the school. Later, Rick goes up to Paige and apologizes for what he did to Terri and asks if she is okay. This makes Paige upset and she goes to the girl's bathroom. Later, Paige and Emma make a ribbon campagin to make Rick get out of the school. He is now being outcasted by the whole school and is eventually bullied. At the Dot, while getting coffee, Rick says hi to Emma but she ignores him. She then trips him which makes him spill coffee on him. As he gets up, Jay grabs him and drags him outside. As Paige, Emma and the others follow them, Jay then starts beating Rick. When Alex wants to take a shot, Emma stops her. This has her kicked out of Paige's group. In Time Stands Still (1), Paige makes fun of Rick's suit but Rick does not care. Later, at the Whack Your Brain event, when Rick pulls the rope, yellow pain and white feathers is spilled all over him, which Paige is one of the witnesses. In Time Stands Still (2), Rick comes back to school with a gun in his backpack. He goes up to Paige, thinking it was her who set up the prank and plans to shoot her. However, Paige tells Rick that she thought that the prank was very childish and that she's sorry that it happen to him. Rick, realizing that its not her, changes his mind and says that he's sorry too, about what he did to Terri. It's here that their conflict is resolved. Later, Paige is shocked to hear that Rick shot Jimmy. Trivia *Rick intended to shoot Paige, thinking that it was her who set up the prank, though Paige told him that she thought that the prank was very childish. *Paige and Emma Nelson decided to start a ribbon campaign to get Rick out of Degrassi, though it eventually turned into bullying. *Rick also had a conflict with Paige's ex-boyfriend Spinner Mason. *Rick put Paige's close friend Terri MacGregor into a coma. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006. While Paige graduated with that class in High Fidelity (2), Rick was held back in Mercy Street. *Rick thought that Paige's friend Ellie Nash was attractive. Paige-Rick Conflict Paige-Rick Conflict Paige-Rick Conflict Paige-Rick Conflict Paige-Rick Conflict